


Staying Pawsitive

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Caitlin Snow, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Caitlin Snow, Julian "bitch" albert mention, Killersnow, Mentions of Cisco, One Shot, Yeah this gets feelingy, alters in romantic relationships, defensive ladies, has a bunch of fancats for Cisco, just girlfriends trying to do their best, language frost come on, lesbian Killer Frost, like both??? Somehow?? Pretty angsty in the middle tbh, mentions of cait's exes, mentions of ramsey, mentions of trans aromantic poly Cisco, please comment and give me the validation I crave, polyamorous body girlfriends, protective Frost, second ever fanfic!!, some of my non-pride hcs wormed in, takes place in s6, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: Frost couldn’t believe this. Actually, she could, because this was just the type of pushover Caitlin was. Was being the keyword. Frost would expect this of the Caitlin four, three years ago.And now, while ex-Vibeboy traveled around collecting data on what the merging of universes changed on Earth-Prime, Frost was left to take care of Cisco’s cats.All ten of them.
Relationships: Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Staying Pawsitive

Frost couldn’t believe this. Actually, she could, because this was just the type of pushover Caitlin was. _Was_ being the keyword. Frost would expect this of the Caitlin four, three years ago. 

Of course, Caity did always have a soft spot for her friends. Especially Cisco, her first best friend since falling out with her pseudo foster brother Ramsey Rosso some years back. After watching him turn into Bloodwork, Frost would guess Cait didn’t really have all that much to compare to.

And now, while ex-Vibeboy traveled around collecting data on what the merging of universes changed on Earth-Prime, Frost was left to take care of Cisco’s cats.

All ten of them.

 _“Dandy,”_ Frost drawled to herself.

 _I should’ve made sure it was fine with you,_ her headmate said to her, or thought _. I’m sorry._

Frost rolled her eyes _. “Don’t sweat it, Caity.”_ She trucked through the army of angry little bastard cats _. “This is… fine.”_

 _It isn’t, but,_ Caitlin smiled, _thanks for trying to make me feel better._

 _“It’s my job. And a good one, at that.”_ Frost stumbled for a moment, but Cait commanded their hands to harshly grip over their dresser. Frost grunted, thinking out a _thanks_ , as she reached for what she had been trying to find.

Cats didn’t take kindly to Frost’s real voice. Luckily, Cisco had more of that needle thing that had morphed her voice to be without its echoing edge. According to Caity, it worked by unfreezing their shared vocal chords via cooling their body. It made Frost less pale and her touch undeadly. Frost didn’t really give a shit about the science behind it. She didn’t have much use for it outside attempting to make her come off as an average human to strangers, either, but if it stopped Cisco’s asshole cats from scratching up their body, then it was good for something.

Frost grabbed it and thrust the needle into her neck. It took a single moment before whatever the hell was in it cooled her tongue and darkened her eyes. 

Frost glared down at the cats. “There? Happy?” She hissed. She didn’t really like sounding like she’s Caitlin—they felt it stunted the whole ‘we share a body but we’re two distinct, different people capable of harboring romantic feelings for each other without it being counted as selfcest’ thing—but, hey.

The cats growled. As far as Frost was concerned, anything goes if it meant no more clawing.

“Great.” The woman sighed. “Perfect. Lovely.” 

You know what Frost admired about Caitlin? She always knew how to get to the point, and draw it firmly. 

_So now what?_ Cait thought.

“No fucking idea,” replied Frost with a smile. “What the hell are these fuckers names again?” 

_Cisco named them after Pokémon._

“Ah, yes. Nerdco is so predictable. Tell me, which one is Pikachu?” 

It made Frost smile feeling the laugh that Caitlin held back. _None of them, actually. The spotted one with orange eyes?_

“Fluffy motherfucker, yeah?” 

_Yup. That’s Bulbasaur._

“And the nine others?” 

_Tiny one with fluffy cheeks and short legs is Mudkip, the brown one with a bob tail is Eevee, the orange tabby is Charizard, the slender girl is Syleveon, the black girl is her girlfriend Umbreon—_

“Cisco has gay cats? Good for him.”

_—The one without fur is Espeon, Syleveon and Umbreon’s other girlfriend—_

“Cisco has gay _,_ polyamorous cats?” Frost laughed. “Well, like father, like daughter. Now all we need is for them to come out trans and aromantic.” 

Frost tilted her head. “... Are cats allo?”

_Okay, Frosty, I love you, but can you let me finish my sentence?_

“Right,” she nodded. “Continue, darling. I’m on the edge of my seat.”

_The big white one is Absol, the fluffy black boy is Luxray and the orange-and-white one is Magikarp._

“How the fuck does he remember all that?” Frost sighed, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her baggy gray jeans. They were newly ripped, thanks to the hellbeasts Cisco called his loving pets. The cuts revealed Frost’s black fishernets, which were pulled to above her belly button. Her crop-top and undershirt weren’t trying too hard to cover her up.

One of the furry little demons children—Bulbasaur, Frost could only guess—decided this was the best time to hurl on her sneakers.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” groaned the ice queen, letting her face fall into her palms. “Jesus, Caity.”

“I know.” Caitlin’s voice came out of their throat. “I should have asked,” she raised her face out of Frost’s hands, “I’m really sorry.”

Frost looked into the living room mirror that hung on the wall in front of her, seizing complete control of the body. “Caity.. that’s not what I’m mad about.”

She could feel Caitlin’s need to bite her bottom lip, the doctor’s biggest tell for when she had something on her mind. Frost wouldn’t recommend biting the outer lip when blue lipstick covered it, though she did often fight her girlfriend’s odd coping mechanism, sure as she wasn’t actually hurting herself. _Then… what is it?_

Frost shrugged. “Cait… why did you agree to this?” 

_What do you mean? Cisco asked me to, you know I’d do anything—_

“I’m perfectly aware, Redhead,” Killer Frost reminded her. “Seriously, though. You didn’t ask me if this was alright. Neither of us are cat people. Cisco’s not that great at pitching people to be his pet-sitters. So, why?”

Frost waited for Caitlin to answer.

_I just_ _…_

You know what Frost wished Caitlin sought therapy for? Her tendency to repress when things got personal. “Come on, Caitlin. I love you and trust you and I’ve got your back.” 

_I know, Frostbite, it’s just._..

Frost’s fingers tapped at their elbows. She was trying to be patient, she really was. But the suspense and worry was starting to make her anxious. Sure, Frost had general social anxiety and panic attacks sometimes, but being worried and anxious while trying to get your partner to communicate was a whole new hell. 

At least she knew what this felt like now. She should remember this the next time she withhold her stupid emotions from the Doc. 

An idea popped into her head. Frost breathed in, quietly, and slowly let her senses drift away from her. Someone had to pick it up, and when the girl she shared a body with did, it was no longer Caitlin stuck in their headspace. 

_Finish your sentence, hun._

Caitlin felt the white fall out of her hair, leaving her with auburn locks. The color returned to her skin, too, bringing back the few freckles she had. 

Cait instantly yelped at the feeling of cat puke on her shoe. Sneakers were definitely something she would never wear. Her girlfriend’s entire outfit was out of Caitlin’s style. She stumbled through the cats until she managed to get into her room, and pulled one of her shirts on instead, kicking off Frost’s ruined footwear.

“Do I really have to?” Caitlin joked, seemingly to her fake belly button piercing. 

_Do tell, please._

“I just…” She shrugged. “I knew this would piss you off, I guess. I mean, I really couldn’t say no to Cisco after Ramsey…” 

Caitlin sighed. “But that wasn’t all of it. I wanted to spend some time with you. I thought maybe, we could try doing this… y’know, co-con. So we could help each other.”

Frost wanted to laugh. _Why didn’t you just say that, Caity?_

“... I didn’t want to be that girlfriend.” Caitlin mumbled. 

Frost was quiet. _What do you mean?_

“I don’t even have sex with you.” 

_Jesus Christ,_ Frost said out of surprise. _What does you not putting out have to do with this?_

“I have no social life beyond Team Flash, I have baggage, I repressed you for years, you’re forced to share a body with me, I’ve tried to kill you off from me, I probably seem super clingy right now, and I don’t even have sex with you.”

_Caitlin, I don’t care that you’re ace, we agreed that it was fine that you don’t want to have sex and it was fine if I wanted to hookup with chicks while I’m with you! I don’t care you’re not a social butterfly! I don’t care that you have mommy issues; Carla’s a bitch! I don’t care that we’re two personalities in the same body. I forgive you for trying to kill me, since I’ve tried to kill you plenty. And since when was wanting to spend time with your girlfriend clingy?_

Frost shook their head. “Whoever put that in your head has some serious relationship issues.”

Caitlin smiled. “... Thanks. I haven’t been in a relationship since Julian.”

“We callin’ whatever the fuck that was with that dickless blonde brit a relationship now?” 

“Okay,” Caitlin laughed. “I haven’t been with anyone since... Zoom.” 

Suddenly, their hands balled and ice crept into their voice _. “You were about to call him Jay.”_

Caitlin’s reply was imprisoned to thought. _Zoom, Jay, Hunter. They’re all the same person._

_“... I think you weren’t really encompassing all your trauma with ‘I have baggage.’”_

_You interpreted it as maternal issues, not me._

Frost took over their hands and pressed her palms softly against Caitlin’s face _. “Caity… I hate that you feel this way. I hate that people hurt you. I hate that I couldn’t protect you. I hate so many things. But I could never, ever hate you, even when I was trying to kill you. Do you believe me?”_

Caitlin bit their lip in thought. “I do.”

_“Good. So now you’re sure that I would never hate you for being your lax definition of clingy?”_

Caitlin chuckled. “I do.”

“ _Good.”_ Frost lowered their hands from their face and tilted their head. “ _Now. This whole ‘taking care of Cisco’s brats co-consciously’ thing. Wanna give it a whirl, or what?”_

When Caitlin didn’t reply, Frost shrugged their shoulders _. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Let’s call in Kamilla, ship them off to her instead.”_

“... No. Let’s do this.” Cait held Frost’s hand. “Together.” 

Frost gave her girlfriend a smile _. “You sure, babe?”_

Caitlin turned their smile into a grin. “I’m paw-sitive.”

Frost laughed so loud she could hear the cats jump from the sudden noise. “ _Jesus Christ!”_

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fanfiction! I love Killersnow and have so many headcanons regarding their relationship and the characters in it! Hope you enjoyed this c':


End file.
